Croatoan
by Jynx6
Summary: Sam, Dean and fellow hunter Alex are trapped in a hall in the middle of a Croatoan-infested town, with none other than Crowley. Just when they think it can't get any worse, the FBI turn up. Two part. Completed.
1. Part 1

**A/N Set during series five of Supernatural, and season six of Criminal Minds. I really can't think of a better title, so if you've got one, please suggest it to me. Reviews always welcome, especially if you have any constructive criticism. Some mild CanonxOC romance at the end.**

"Pleasant as this has been, I really must get going."

"You're not going anywhere." Dean Winchester growled, his pistol still aimed at Crowley's forehead, "Not whilst that sigil is intact."

Crowley glanced at the ground, and sighed.

"Really boys? Do have to summon a hellhound to persuade you?"

"Then why haven't you?" Sam asked, his tone almost gloating, but not quite.

"Enough of this." Alex, a fellow hunter whose hunting rifle was also trained on the demon, interrupted. "He won't help us. Exorcise him already!"

"Calm down, Alex." Sam warned quietly.

"He's unleashed the Croatoan virus on this town! The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be to get out of here!"

"Listen to me, you jumped-up toad. I did not release the virus. And as soon as you let me go, I fully intent to find whoever did. But in the meantime, I'm your best hope of getting out of here alive."

"Yeah?" Sam challenged. Crowley shot him a withering look.

"Yes, moose, I might not be summon hellhounds right now, but I can sure as hell-" he snorted "-kill some… What did you call them?"

"Croats." Dean supplied.

There was a moment of silence. Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean.

"Oh, come on!" Alex exclaimed, not missing the silent communication, "You're not actually listening to-"

The door to the village hall crashed open.

"FBI, put down your weapons!"

Alex spun around and probably would have been shot if Dean had not pulled her roughly to the floor.

"Look at their eyes: They're clean." Dean muttered to her.

Alex looked up. They were, thankfully, uninfected. There were three of them; a tall, muscled, black man who was the one who had yelled, a serious-looking woman whose dark hair was pulled back into a dark pony tail and behind them a younger man with shoulder-length mousey hair.

"Dean and Sam Winchester, you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder and attempted murder." The woman told them. Dean grinned at her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say may be used against you."

"I like her, Sammy." The female agent rolled her eyes.

"Back off, Winchester." The agent who had spoken first stepped forwards.

"Or what?" Dean demanded, getting to his feet. He stood just a little taller than the agent, who was unimpressed. He turned to Alex.

"Identify yourself."

"Alex Singer." Alex gave a sarcastic smile, "And that's Crowley." Crowley waved at the agent.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come in for questioning. Please step over here." The request was aimed at Crowley, who shrugged apologetically.

"Can't, I'm afraid, Agent Morgan."

"How do you know who I am?" The agent, Morgan, demanded.

"I know a lot of things. I know that they are agents Prentiss and Reid, and I know that, guess what," His voice suddenly rose aggressively, "I can't bloody move, because I'm stuck in a bloody devil's trap!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?" The female agent, Prentiss, asked cautiously.

"He's a demon." Dean supplied gleefully.

"Sure he is." Morgan said dryly.

"Think about it," Sam said earnestly, "don't you think it's a little strange that you did see anyone as you drove in here?"

"How did you know that?" Agent Reid asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because if you had, then you'd be a freaking Croat." Alex said.

"A what?"

"It's the Croatoan virus." Sam explained, his face still a picture of innocence,

"It's a blood-borne disease that turns people into violent killers, but they prefer to attack at night."

"Which is why we should be trying to get out of here, before it's too late!" Alex said angrily. Too angrily. Morgan grabbed her and dragged her to her feet. He stood at least half a foot taller than her, but she glared up at him defiantly nonetheless.

"Listen here. I don't know whether you expect us to buy this crap or whether you're all just completely delusional, and frankly I don't care, but you are going to come quietly with us or so help me God-"

"Enough!" Crowley was angry again. "Trust me, God isn't going to help you now. Now will someone let me out of this bloody trap before we all get bled over by filthy Croats!"

There was another silence.

"He's right." Alex admitted grudgingly.

"But if we set you free, what's going to stop you from just leaving?" Sam asked. The FBI agents seemed slightly stunned.

"I can't." Crowley scowled. "This trap was well-laid." The hunters seemed unconvinced. "Look, we don't have time to be arguing."

He was right. The last orange rays of sunshine were creeping steadily up the walls.

"And anyway, I'm the best conclusive proof that you have that you're not insane." He waved his hand vaguely at the FBI agents.

"Enough of this." Morgan grabbed Dean roughly, pulling his arms behind his back and cuffing him. Prentiss headed towards Sam, and Reid towards Alex.

Alex and Sam shared a look with Sam, and they both turned and ran towards Crowley. A bullet flew past Alex's cheek and she dived to the ground. Luckily Sam had already reached Crowley and scuffed the edge of the trap with his shoe.

"On your knees!" Prentiss yelled. Crowley rolled his shoulders back.

"Finally." With a flick of his hand, he sent all three agents soaring through the air.

"Crowley?" Dean asked, lifting his cuffs hopefully. There was a clink, and they fell to the floor.

"…The hell?" Morgan asked, stumbling to his feet.

"Well, you know when we told you he was demon, and you said we were delusional? Well, he really is a demon." Dean told him bluntly.

"I don't believe." Prentiss said weakly, still on the floor. Reid hadn't moved.

"Believe it, sweetheart." Crowley smirked at her.

Sam went to help Prentiss to her feet.

"The Croats should be gone by morning, so we just need to survive that long." He told her.

Prentiss nodded again, still dazed. Alex, who had gone over to help Reid, was looking down at his unmoving form.

"You better not have killed him, Crowley."

"Reid?!" Morgan turned, remembering his fallen friend.

"He's fine." Alex said, kneeling down to check his pulse, "Just knocked out. I'll find some water."

She headed off through the small side door in the hope of finding a kitchen or toilet. She was in luck; a small kitchen with lurid yellow walls awaited her. There was no sign of a bucket, so she filled a washing-up bowl with cold water. By the time she had returned to the hall, everyone seemed calmer. The agents were, somewhat grudgingly, assisting the hunters in barricading the doors. Crowley was watching silently.

"Found some." Alex said, by way of announcing her presence. Dean acknowledged her with a silent nod and headed over to board up the door she had just come through.

Alex walked over to Reid and proceeded to empty the bowl over his head. He sat up, spluttering and rather alarmed.

"Morning, Agent." Alex had meant to sound light-hearted, but ended up sounding grim. Morgan strode over and helped Reid to his feet, shoving Alex out of the way.

"You okay, pretty boy?"

"Demons…" Reid said faintly. Morgan gave him a half smile.

"Are we all done being cute?" Crowley asked, not enjoying how little attention he was being paid to him, "We have literally minutes before night falls."

"Right," Dean said, taking charge of the situation. "Croats don't register pain, but they still die like humans. Me, Crowley, Prentiss and Morgan will take the front door, Sam, Alex, Reid, you take the side door."

Morgan and Prentiss riled up at the same time.

"We're not leaving Reid with you."

"You expect us to just kill these people?"

"I'll be fine, Morgan." Reid protested.

"He's only going to be on the other side of the hall." Sam pointed out.

"And yes, unless you want to get turned into a bloodthirsty animal, you're going to have to defend yourselves." Dean told Prentiss.

There was a grim silence, then everyone began to move into position. Sam, Reid and Alex trained their guns on the door, waiting for the inevitable.

As twilight came, the attacks began. At first, a few thumps on the door. As night fell, there came the sounds of gunshots. The doors shuddered but held, barred with as much metal as they could find.

Alex almost wished that the doors would just break. The waiting was much, much worse. No one moved. The only sounds from the hall were their shallow, quickened breaths.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.


	2. Part 2

**A/N Part two, hope you enjoy. It will probably be re-written when I am less tired.**

The side door broke first, swinging open with an almighty crash. The first Croat was shot directly between his eyes by Alex. Sam killed the next two. Reid, following their lead, killed the one after. Alex was vaguely aware that the front door had broken too, but was too caught up in the fight to check on the others. No matter how fast they killed the Croats, more took their place, angrily shoving their fallen companions aside. Just how big was this town?

There was a loud bang from in front of them. Great, someone had a shotgun. Sam barely had time to pull Alex and Reid to the ground before something flew over their heads and exploded behind them. Aiming carefully, Sam shot the Croat dead, but their moment of weakness had given the Croats the opening they had needed and they were now swarming through the door like bloodthirsty ants, surrounding them.

Giving up on shooting them, Alex resorted to using her rifle as a surprisingly effective club. She ended up back-to-back with Sam, attempting to repel the Croats.

"Where's the agent!?" She yelled at Sam, over the noise of the ensuing combat.

"I lost him!" Sam yelled back.

"There!" Alex spotted him and attempted to make her way towards him, beating the Croats out of her way. Reid was backed up in a corner, three knife-wielding Croats fast descending on him. He shot one in the forehead and crumpled to the floor, but the other two grabbed him, holding their dripping wounds over his mouth. Alex pushed forwards, grabbing one of the Croats from behind and breaking his spine on her knee. Reid recovered quickly and shot the other Croat point blanc.

Alex heard Sam yelling behind her, and Dean yelling back, but was unable to distinguish their words. She grabbed Reid's shoulders, shaking him.

"Did you get any in your mouth!?" He looked confused, "Any blood!?"

Reid shook his head.

"Are you sure."

He paused, then shook his head again. Alex swore.

Suddenly, there was silence.

Alex wheeled around. Every Croat had frozen, blood dripping from their wide eyes. Then they fell to the floor and the doors reassembled and swung shut. There was an angry thudding, but they stood strong.

"What on earth?" Alex asked, dumbfounded.

There was another thump as someone fell to the floor.

"Crowley?" Dean knelt down next to him. Alex hesitated, the scars on her stomach twinging with the memory of what Crowley had done to her, but she also understood that he had probably just saved all their lives. She hurried forwards.

Crowley was on the floor, blood flowing steadily from his mouth and nose.

"Is- Is he dead?" Sam had joined them. Dean shook his head.

"It's only a few more hours 'til dawn. If we can hold out that long, we can get him to a hospital." Dean straightened up, turning to Prentiss and Morgan. "Can you help him?"

Prentiss started forwards, but Sam held up his hand.

"Is anyone infected?" He asked bluntly.

"Reid might be." Alex replied darkly.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, turning to Reid, who had slumped in the corner. Reid did not meet his gaze. Sam sighed.

"We need to restrain him."

"With what?" Alex asked, "All our supplies are outside."

"Cuff him." Dean told her. "And watch him. Take away his gun. And Agent Prentiss, see if you can help Crowley."

"Hang on a minute." Morgan said, "I can watch Reid."

"No, you can't." Dean told him bluntly, as Prentiss tore a scrap of her shirt off to use to attempt to stop Crowley's bleeding.

"And why's that?" Morgan demanded, staring Dean right in the eyes.

"Because," Dean said, irritated, "If he turns, someone is going to have to shoot him."

Morgan looked as if he wanted to argue back, but restrained himself.

"Fine."

Alex grabbed the cuffs that had been used to restrain Dean, and went over to Reid.

"Gun." She demanded. He handed it over. She snapped the cuffs around his wrists and sat down in front of him, rifle loaded.

"Man, these hours are going to fly by." She muttered grimly.

They lapsed into silence. Sam and Prentiss were conversing quietly, and although Alex could not see them, she imagined Morgan and Dean were glaring at each other.

"So, how will I know if I'm infected?" Reid asked in an undertone.

"No idea. You will probably try and trick us into thinking you're healthy, so there's no way to tell."

"So how will you know?"

"If you're still alive at dawn, I think we can safely assume that you're healthy."

"Right… good." He sighed.

"Something on your mind, Agent?"

He snorted.

"What, you mean apart from the fact I might be infected with a demon virus? And that demons are real?"

"Yeah."

He bit his lip nervously.

"What else is out there, Alex?"

She wondered how much it would be kind to tell him.

"Pretty much everything you can imagine."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence again, much to Alex's relief.

"So, how did you end up with those two?"

Oh great, he was going to try and make small talk.

"They're sort of family. Their father died a few years back, and my uncle virtually adopted them. I don't hunt with them very often though. Me and my uncle didn't really know each other until my parents died." She scowled. "Vampires."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged.

"It was a few years ago now."

Silence again, which Alex was thankful for. The only sound was the Croats angrily trying to break down the doors, but whatever Crowley had done was holding them back. Soon, as the first rays of sunlight began to illuminate the hall, the sounds suddenly disappeared. Alex squinted at Reid, but he seemed to be okay. She gave a little sigh of relief.

"He good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Morgan threw Alex the key to the cuffs and she freed Reid, handing him back his gun. He looked relieved.

"Are they gone?" Prentiss asked.

"Should be." Sam told her. He turned to Dean. "We should get Crowley to the hospital."

"Yeah." Dean looked over to Morgan. "You still planning to arrest us?"

Morgan smiled, the first time Alex had seen him do so.

"We must have made a mistake. Dean and Sam Winchester died in a fire whilst in custody. And if the CCTV footage goes missing, it will be very difficult to investigate futher.

Dean nodded in silent thanks.

"Come on Sammy, let's get Crowley into the Impala. You okay to follow, Alex?"

"Sure." Alex replied.

Morgan and Prentiss carefully opened the front door, guns poised at the ready, but the street was eerily quiet. Alex opened the door of the Impala and the Winchesters carefully loaded Crowley onto the back seats, before getting in themselves and driving off.

Alex headed over to her old, beaten, red truck, feeling extremely relieved that the whole ordeal was over. Just as she was getting in, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned.

"Agent Reid." She smiled tiredly.

"Spencer." He informed her.

There was a rather awkward pause.

"Um, good to know." Alex said, not enjoying the conversation at all.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for saving me earlier."

Alex grinned.

"'S my job."

"Mine too. I guess we both hunt monsters."

"I guess so."

Sensing another awkward silence, Alex turned to climb into her truck.

"Would you like to have dinner some time?" Reid asked, very quickly. Alex froze, feeling her cheeks grow warm. She turned to Reid, trying to appear composed.

"Thanks Re- Spencer, but I don't think that's a very good idea." Alex chewed her lip nervously. "It's just that, well, I'm a hunter. And when you're a hunter, you and everyone you care about die young Comes with the territory." She sighed. "I can't drag you into that, Spencer."

"I understand." He looked hesitant. "But, here-" He pressed a piece of paper into her palm. "If you need me." He hurried away without another word.

Alex climbed into her truck, aware of how red she probably was. She unfolded the piece of paper. Inside it read-

Spencer-

702 555 0103

She hesitated, then tucked the paper under the foot of the lucky toad that always lurked on her dashboard, and pulled away.

**A/N I will write more about Alex, eventually. Reid's number is the one given on the show, and yes, it's fake. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
